Diary
by Allycat588
Summary: Inu yasha stumbles upon Kagome's diary. Pairing Inukag Please r&r! no flaming!


Hello! Well this is my first inuyasha fic. It's short I know but it's still kinda cute! So I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I own none of Inuyasha. Are thoughts And ~ sounds  
  
© DIARY:  
  


* * *

  
Out side a village  
  
After a normal day looking for shards the Inuyasha group was exhausted "Ahhh...I'm sleepy." Shippo said. "Can we go to bed now?" They were just outside of a small village. Looking to the others they looked like the needed some sleep too. All except Inuyasha, he of course acted like he was never tired. "Sure why not I'm tired too; and it's starting to get cool out." Kagome stated. "Inuyasha won't mind, right!?" Looking over at him.  
  
"Feh, why should we stop now didn't you say you heard an other shard was around here from some of the villagers at the last village?" Inuyasha said. Like always, it seems all he wanted was to get the shards.  
  
"Yes, but I'm tired too." Kagome answered she was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I also would like a rest. Fighting off those demons gave us all a bit of a work out." Sango said. Inuyasha looking over to Miroku for support. Giving a shrug, knowing he was once again out numbered Inuyasha gave in.  
  
"Argh! Fine..." Walking in to the village they found a house to stay in for the night.  
  


* * *

  
Inside the house  
  
After getting ready for bed every one was about to tuck in. Then Meriko walks over to the girl's side of the room. "Ladies would you like me to accompany you to bed, it is a very cold night and I..." ~SMAK~ Sango's left eye twitching.  
  
"Miroku... one more time... And I mean one more time!" A hand print on his face cover more than half. Getting the idea he walks, more like jogs a way in a hurry to the other sides of the room.  
  
Dozing off over by Kagome was Shippo, smiling in his new pajamas Kagome had just brought him from her world. Kagome was already asleep. She was talking about a math test. " Ugh... Hate ...Math" After a couple of minutes every one was asleep. Well.. Not every one. ~Gurgle~  
  
"My stomach, man I hungry." Hmm... I wonder if Kagome brought that noodle stuff when her? What was it called again... uhh...? Raamiinn? Or some thing likes that. Getting up slowly and quietly Inuyasha crept across the room. He made it across the room and found Kagome's yellow book bag. Now let's see what this baka got in here... A flash light thing, smelly stuff, clothes, oh... what's this thing? I never have seen Kagome with this book before. It says on the front "DIRAEY" What's that? Inuyasha opens the book and starts to read. It...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I started this Diary for my new adventure across the feudal era in Japan. I met a dog demon named Inuyasha...  
  
"BLAH, blah" Inuyasha flips through a lot of pages and one caught his eye.  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
Some thing horrible has happened to me today. Inuyasha and me got into a fight once again and I told Shippo that's I'd just go home to get some medicine for him and the other. You know how I am. I told Shippo we have to keep guys on their toes. But... I guess it was me who should have taken my own advice...  
  
I went through the well and got my supplies and took a nice warm bath. Soon as I got out I felt tired. I lay on my bed. Thinking how nice it is to be own my own bed and to have a nice soft pillow to lay my head on. I thought I'd only take a short nap, but I over slept. I felt so bad I bet my friends back home was worried sick about me, and Inuyasha would bite my head off! So I rushed off back through the well. Hoping nobody was worried. I guess I was wrong about that...  
  
I came out of the well and hurried to get back but I saw some thing I wished I never had seen. It looked like Inuyasha so I thought I'd go over and talk to him... That's when I saw Kikyo... She was in his arms he told her he'd never let her go. And her embraced her in to his arms. I tried to look away but I could not do it. Standing there staring at them. Kikyo said some thing to him and left. Inuyasha called out to her... over come with mixed emotions. Sadness, jealousy, hatred, and most of all I felt my heart being shattered like when I shattered the spirit jewel... I dropped my bag. Inuyasha turned around and saw me. He tried to say something but I just ran. I was scared that he'd tell me that he'd picked Kikyo. And I knew. Crying my heart out.  
  
And now here I am. I don't know what to do. Will this be all over? Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha... I never felt this before. I accidentally brought back the shards and I know I'll have to return them. But... I don't want things to end. I want Inuyasha to be happy I know I have feelings for him and I want to him to be happy. I want to be with him though. I think I know what I must do now. I love... Him. And I want him to be happy even if it is Kikyo. So I must go now I hope I know what I'm doing... here goes nothing!  
  
Love,  
  
Kagome  
  


* * *

  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha whispered. Is that truly how you feel for me? I'm so sorry, but I love kiko but I also love you too... And truly I do. Kagome... Inuyasha put every thing back in to the book bag, and walks over to Kagome. He kneels down beside her and touches her face wiping away the loose strands of hair. "Kagome" he whispers in to her ear. "I do have feelings for you, It is true..." Kagome stirs in her sleep and mutters. " Inuyasha" She smiles in her sleep. Inuyasha wonder what she dreams of beside her math stuff. Walking back to his spot on the other side of the room. Inuyasha lies down and falls asleep. For the first time in a long time he dreams. Wishing he'd never have to wake up...  
  


* * *

  
Morning at the house  
  
"Hello, wake up..." a voice said.  
  
"Huh what?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"It's 8 a clock. Ready to go?" the voice replied. Inuyasha opened his eyes to meet Kagome's. "Good morning." She says. Inuyasha smiles and says good morning to her as well. "Well ready to go? Every one's waiting." She said to him.  
  
"You know what let's just take the day off." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What!? Are you feeling ok? You're not sick are you?" Kagome said surprised. Inuyasha smile shocked his head and told her, "you know what you should go back home and rest for awhile we're just going to hang out here for a couple of day ok?"  
  
"Umm, ya ok? Are you sure you're ok?" she replied.  
  
"Feh, Just fine" Inuyasha said. And he got up and walked out.  
  
As Kagome start to walk to the well, She thought. Now this has to go in my diary!   
  
THE END  
  


* * *

  
Well what do you guys think? Do you like it? I hope so. Please tell me what you think! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks! 


End file.
